Niley – After The Storm ––– NAME CHANGED –––
by s2-NILEYjaylorKANIELLElover-s2
Summary: Niley are BFFs and are to fall in love,but when someone messes it up,will their love and friendship resist?Kanielle are to marry.But then, sth really bad happens.And who's that girl with Joe?-Jonas,Miley,Taylor,Selena,Danielle and introducing new chrcters
1. Episode 1 Is my BFF not forever?

**Niley- Learning the Life- Episode 1 [Is my BFF not forever?]**

*Miley's P.O.V.*

*I run to my bedroom crying, shut the door and lie on the bed. I'm crying so hard.*

Miley- *crying my eyes out* I can't believe he actually believed her instead of believing me! I'm his best friend since we were 4, for crying out loud! And that stupid, crazy, pathetic and UUUUGH That….that…Selena!! UUUGH!! Look what she's done! It's been three weeks since Nick last talked to me! *sniff* And the worst is that he actually loves her! And I don't wanna see him sad… *little by little I stop crying* I'm not gonna make them break up…. Even if I want so bad to do so because of her….I consider him the best friend in the world…he has never ever disappointed me before *sniff* and…I don't want him to be disappointed with me…more than he is right now….although it's really hard for me to see them together…somehow I'm happy for him…I'm happy because he's happy… I'm lucky to have Jenny and Lola as my best friends! They are the only ones who believe me right now! *deep breath* But me and Nick were the best friends in the world!!!… And for me…he still is…and …*slight smile* I still remember when we first met…

*having flashbacks* {A.N.- all flashbacks are Normal P.O.V.}

*Flashback of Miley, Jenny and Nick when they were 4*

*They were at a park near their houses*

*miley and jenny have just met each other*

Jenny- so Miley, I am going to be ur mother and ur are my daughter

Miley- ok…but who's is going to be the father?

Jenny- oh no! we have a problem!

Miley- *looking around* look, theres a boy over there

Jenny- let's go ask him if he wants to be the father

Miley- but we don't even know him

Jenny- well, we're going to know him then…

Miley- really?

Jenny- *walking towards the boy* hey boy… we want to know if u want to be her father

???- ok…

Jenny- *grabs his hand and pulling him to where they were playing*

Miley- what's ur name boy?

???- Nicholas

Miley- Nicholas is a very long name…what about we call u nick?

Nick- ok…that's how my brothers and mommy and daddy call me

Jenny- ok then nick…I'm jenny and shes Miley…we are going to be friends!

*ends flashback*

Miley- hahaha! and then we and our families became great friends! And we met each other every day! Gosh! It's been *counting on my fingers* 11 years! So many things have happened! We were the best friends ever! *close my eyes and have more flashbacks** a tear crawl down my face*

*Miley, Jenny and Nick at school when they were 12*

Jenny- OMG! Mrs. Ross gave us this school work! It's soo hard for me! I can't stand science projects!

Miley- Don't worry Jen, we're gonna help u right Nick?

Nick- Sure Jen! Don't worry!

Miley- With ur help? Mr. Science? Haha she has nothing to worry!

Nick- Oh.. c'mon, I just like science…

Miley- sure! JUST like! *sarcasm*

Jenny- U only get A's! c'mon Nick!

Nick- U two are terrible!

Jenny- we love u too Nick! Haha

Miley- so, lunch today?

Nick- like we do ever since…uh…always?

Jenny- haha sure!

Nick- so, whats ur next class Miles?

Miley- Maths. What about urs?

Jenny- we have history

Nick- With Mr. Jehnson *roll eyes*

Miley- well..Good luck! Haha

Jenny- yeah..thnks

Miley- well, c ya guys

Nick and Jenny- c ya Miles! *kisses her forehead and she kisses his cheek*

*with nick and jenny*

Jenny- u like her dontcha?


	2. Episode 2 U really like her, dontcha?

**Niley- Learning the Life – Episode 2 [U really like her, dontcha?]**

Nick- Oh! c'mon Jen!

Jenny- Nick! Nickyy! Tell ur BFF the truth!

Nick- Stop pulling my leg Jen! Of course I like Miley! I mean…I like her as my friend! One of the best! But it's just that!

Jenny- uhm…let's pretend I believe u!

Nick- Jen! I'm telling u! I love her! As my best friend! The same way I love u!

Jenny- aaww! U do? U love me?

Nick- *blushes* of course I do! Ur my best friend! U and Miles! Love u in a friendship way

Jenny- hahhaa I made u blush! Hahaha *strokes Nick's curly hair* Nick, ur the best guy friend ever!

Nick- I say the same to u and miley! Except that ur not guys…like…best girl friends!*starts to stutter* B..B.. But not Girlfriend girlfriend…like…

Jenny- hahahhaa! Nick ur sick! Really! Hahha! I got it! Hahhaha don't worry!

Nick- *embarrassed smile* thnks… so u know that Miley's just a friend for me right?

Jenny- I didn't say that! I still believe u feel sth for her!

Nick- hahaha Jen,ur insane!

Jenny- *winks at him*

Nick- I know I can tell u anything

Jenny- anything!

Nick- so…I'm really interested in that new girl

Jenny- who? Selena?

Nick- yeah..

Jenny- lay on me!

Nick-we have bio classes together…she seems to be very nice…actually, I talked to her once..she is veery nice

Jenny- yeah, me and Miles have Spanish classes with her… And may I say, shes really good at Spanish!

Nick-hahaha so…

Jenny-so…u want me and Miles to help u out with her, am I right?

Nick- please!! *with a cute face*

Jenny- Ok Sir. Nicholas! I'll see what we can do for u!

Nick- Thanks Jen! Ur the best!

Jenny- I know I am *winks*

{oh! And for u who are wondering "how can Miley have this flashback if that happened with jenny and nick?" it's because Jenny told her later all of this, and as they're BFF ever since, they tell each other everything, including details (; }

*Miley , Lola, Jenny and Nick when they were 13*

*Miley and Nick are sitting on the couch and Jenny's somewhere else*

Miley- u really like her, don't u?

Nick- I do! Shes totally awesome Miles…

Miley- I'm glad for u!

Nick- and I have to thank u for everything

Miley- don't worry Nick…I did nth…

Nick- of course u did! U were like the cupid

Miley- everything to help my BFF *smiles*

Nick- *smiles back*

Miley- Besides, I know u would do exactly the same thing for me

Nick- well, right now I don't have to right?

Miley- haha right…

Nick- so, how r u and Brad going?

Miley- Oh…he's perfect for me…like my soul mate…

Nick- yeah…u guys make a good couple

Miley- not as great as u and selena uh?

Nick- we r like exactly the same as u guys

Miley- yeah…I guess u can say that…*smiles*

Nick- *looks to his watch* well, gotta go…I'm gonna watch a movie with Sel

Miley- Go ahead Prince Charming

Nick- haha c ya Miles.*kiss her on her cheek, she kisses him back* *shouting* C YA JEN, WHEREVER U ARE!

Jenny- *shouts* C YA NICK!

*nick leaves the house*

Miley- *shouting* JEN WHERE ARE U??

Jenny- *shouting* BATHROOM UPSTAIRS! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE IN A SECOND

Miley-*shouting* OK!

*miley's cell phone rings. She grabs it and sees who's calling, but it's a private number. She answers it*

Miley- Hello?

???- *a girl's voice says* get away from Nick! For ur own good!

Miley- *very surprised* Who is it?


	3. Episode 3 calls from a strange

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 3 [ calls from a strange]**

???- it doesn't matter! I'm telling u! get away from him!

Miley- whoever u are, Nick and I are just friends! And I'm not getting away from him!

???- Friends or not, get away! *hangs up *

Miley- *with a really surprised/scared/question mark face* ok, what did just happened?

Jenny- Hey miles! Who was that?

Miley- good question!

Jenny- what happened?

Miley- I…I have absolutely no idea!

Jenny- tell me what happened!

Miley- I dunno..a girl just called me and told me to stay away from Nick

Jenny- WHAT?? *shocked*

Miley- yeah! The most weird is that the girl's voice sounded a bit like Selena's voice

Jenny- ok, now ur letting me really confused

Miley- and how do u think I am?

Jenny- b…but, it cant be her! She is so sweet…she's our friend, besides, she knows Nick is just ur friend, a really close one, but he's just a friend!Aand, it's been already 4 months they're going out! If it was her, she'd do that before dontcha think?

Miley- yeah..I know...ur right…it cant be her… cuz she also knows I'm dating Brad

Jenny-Yeah! That's right! So.. just forget about it ok? It must be just one of those popular girls at school who is jealous of Nick, who's a really hottie…

Miley- *interrupts her in a frustrated way* Jen!

Jenny- what?? He is a hottie! But hes more than that…he's our BFF! He's sweet and everything…that's why it must be just a jealous girl from school

Miley- yeah..maybe it is…

Jenny- Just forget about it Teddy Bear! {A.N.- Miley and Jenny say really weird nicknames to each other sometimes! Haha}

*Lola comes in*

Lola- hey girlllzzz!!! Wassup??

Miley- the most weird thing has just happened!

Lola- what???? U've just seen a punk ghost riding a bike???

Miley and Jenny- *very confused* UH????

Lola- never mind! Wuts the problem?

Jenny- A girl just called her and told her to get away from Nick! Can u believe that??

Lola- what?? Who did that?

MIley- I dunno!

Jenny- she thinks it was Selena

Lola- Selena? Why would she do such thing? She's dating Nick!

Jenny- Yeah! That's why I told her to forget about it! It must be just a popular school girl who's jealous of our friendship with Nick!

Lola- yeah! I agree!

Miley- yeah..I know..I'm gonna forget it!

Jenny- just wait and see if she calls u again…if she does, turn the speaker on and record the conversation!

Lola- do u think that's necessary?

Miley- I think that's a great idea!!

Lola- yeah…yeah… It's a possibility…well…forget it for a while! Let's get sth to eat!

Jenny and Miley- aham

Miley- But girls…please, don't say anything about it to Nick ok? I know him, hes gonna get super worried!

Jenny and Lola- Don't worry

*ends flashback*

Miley-yeah…we thought so…

*more flashbacks*

*three weeks later from the last flashback*

*Miley, Jenny and Lola are watching a movie at Jenny's place*

*Jenny's cell phone rings*

Jenny- Jennifer Niccles

???- Get away from Nick!

Jenny- *whispers to the girls* girls, girls! Pause the movie! Come here quickly! But don't say anything! *she turns on the speaker* Who is it?

???- I'm not gonna say it! Do ya think I'm stupid or what?

Jenny- I think that u are a joker that has nth better to do and calls people to let them scared

???- Do u think that's a joke? I'm not joking! Get away from Nick! For ur own good! And tell that to ur friends too! I'm warning u guys! For ur own good!

Jenny- Selena, is that u? Look, We and Nick are just friends! Ur dating him! U don't need to worry! We're not gonna steal him from u! Just calm down!


	4. Episode 4 brothers falling in love

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 4 [ brothers falling in love]**

???- Selena? who's selena? Look, I don't care what u say! Just get away from him ok? I'm warning u! *hangs up*

Lola- WOW! AWESOME! Just like in the movies! An anonymous person calls and warns u bout sth! and it Lets u scared and stuff! I LOVED IT!

Jenny- LOLA!!! WHATS UR PROBLEM????

Lola- what? I really did! It was awesome wasn't it?

Jenny- *roll eyes*

Miley- u see? I told ya! She's not kidding!

Lola- what I just don't understand is why It took her so long to call again. It's been a month, right?

Jenny- yeah…and this time she called me! So, I guess next time she's gonna call u Lo.

Lola- yeah..maybe ur right…just let's take care…

Miley- but do u think it was Selena? I mean, did u recognize the voice?

Jenny- I don't know who it is…but she knows how to do these kinda stuff! It looked like she was using a voice modifier

Lola- yeah…maybe ur right…

Miley- but we talked to Selena along this last month…she didn't seem different …at least not to me..

Jenny-aham…well..we better take care till we find out who's calling us. But let's keep this between us ok?

Miley- sure! We better be the only ones who know about it! And Nick is the one who can't know bout that! Neither can his brothers…

Lola- I agree…it's better this way

* Miley, Brad, Jenny, Lola, Selena and Nick 1 month from the last flashback*

*They're at a party at Lola's place*

Miley- You know Brad, I love u so much!

Brad- Oh! I love u too! Even more than u! *they hug and kiss* So, wanna watch some movies tomorrow?

Miley- Sure! Or maybe we can hang out at the mall, get sum ice creams..i dunno

Brad- wuts best for u is best for me too honey…

Miley- Brad! Cutie! Ur not real! *put her hands on his cheeks and kisses him*

Brad- haha…

???- Brad! Man! Hey!! Miley.

Brad- Travis! Hey! How u going man?

Miley- hey Travis!

Travis- Man! I've gotta tell ya! U know that chick….

Miley- I'll let u guys talk…

Brad- Thnks M!

*miley leaves and go get some soda. Selena comes.*

Miley- Hey Sel! How u going?

Selena- Hey Miley! I'm great! U?

Miley- too!

Selena- so u and Brad ok?

Miley- More than ok! He's awesome Sel!

Selena- I'm glad ur good!

Miley- yeah…he's sweet, cutie…hottie hehhee

Selena-hahaha

Miley- he's such a gentleman!

Selena- I'm really happy for u girl!

Miley- haha thnks! What about u and Nick?

Selena- what can I say? He's perect!

Miley- yeah..Nick's awesome too!

Selena- Thnks to u we're together!

Miley- Don't worry Sel! He loves u too! So much!

Selena- glad to hear that!

Miley- *smiles*

Selena- so..all these years u guys have been friends…

Miley-yeah…such a looong time! He's like my brother

Selena- Do u think a sister can fall in love with her brother or vice-versa?

Miley- what? Haha

Selena- u know…u and nick…being friends for a long time..

Miley- me and nick?? Hahaha No! hahaa

Selena- Jenny maybe?

Miley- Sel! Don't worry girl! Besides, jenny's not nick's type of girl! U r!

Selena- uhm…

Miley- Believe me! We're just friends! He loves u!

Selena- hahhahha yeah.. Pfff…I was just kidding..

Miley- hahaha

*Miley, Jenny and Nick at Miley's place. 1 month later from the last has just broken up with Miley*

*Nick and Jenny are sit on the living room carpet and miley's lying on it with her head on Nick's legs. He's stroking Miley's hair. Miley's crying*

Nick- Miles, I can't stand seeing u cry! It really breaks my heart

Jenny-Neither can I! C'mon miles!

Miley-thnks guys, ur very supportive, but..he has JUST broken up with me!! *saying in high voice* "The feeling is changed about u M! I don't feel the same way anymore…But we can still be friends!" *roll eyes*

Nick and Jenny- *laughs*

Nick- even when ur sad ur funny!

Miley- *Slight smile*

Jenny- C'mon miles, he was such a jerk! He doesn't deserve u at all! And remember what we used to say? Friends are forever, boys are whatever!!

Nick- yeah! Ur smart, pretty, sweet…*notices what Jenny just said* HEYYY!!! There's a boy here!!! Do u guys think I'm… whatever?


	5. Episode 5 stop acting like that!

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 5 [ stop acting like that!]**

Jenny- Nick…ur a guy friend…

Miley- yeah! And that makes u TOTALLY forever!!

Nick- *blushes* thanks girls….so..as I was saying, u are awesome Miles..someday you'll find a guy that's perfect for u! you'll see!

Miley-*gets up and hugs them both* Gosh, I have the best friends I could ever ask for! I love u guys sooo much!

Nick and Jenny- we love u too Miles! *they hug her back*

Jenny- look…I can get u some hotties…just for u to hang out! Just as I do! Ya know, the secret of hanging out with many hotties is that u cant fall too fast for them!

Nick- uh….ok…girl's chat…let's pretend I'm not here

Miley and Jenny- *laughs*

Jenny- ooh…poor Nick..all of these years hanging out with us and he didn't get used to our girl's chats…

Nick-Hey! I'm your friend…But I'm still a guy! Well…as long as u don't start talking about bras and stuff, as the last time…I'm cool..

Miley and Jenny- don't worry! Hahaha

Jenny- so..what do u think? Of what I was saying?

Miley-yeah…that's my problem…I always fall too hard too fast for a guy

Nick- *raises one hand* Nick getting into the girl's chat! AS A GUY OK????

Jenny- haha go on Macho Man!

Nick- *roll eyes* well…Miles, I have to agree with u…u always fall too fast…but I used to fall too fast as well!

Jenny- ur right…it was like, u met a girl and BOOM fell in love and then BOOM u got dumped and BOOM brok…..

Nick- *interrupts her* ok ok! I get it!! Lets not get into details ok? Everyone here knows how I used to be! But, Gosh! That's exactly what I'm trying to say!

Miley- keep going…

Nick- Miles, it's like u don't follow ur own advices! When I used to be like that, who was the one that helped me to work it out? YOU!

Jenny- he's got a point!

Nick- and who helped me out with Selena? YOU!

Jenny- Hey!!! That was me too!!

Nick- I know I know…I'm just saying…and who told me to get to know her very well before start dating her?

Miley- *head leaned down* ……

Nick- *with his finger bring her head up* Miles, waiting for ur answer

Miley- *exhale* I did…

Nick- so Miles, I'm gonna help u out with that ok! We're gonna help u out! Now aren't we Jen?

Jenny- *shocked* WOW! What was that Nick? U acting in like a patriotic way! Hahaha That's interesting! Like: *puts one hand over her chest, stands up and look away to nowhere* We Are the Power of Humanity!!!!

Miley- *LOLing* ok…that was reaaaally funny!

Nick- *roll eyes* ok girls, ok….I'm just trying to say that we are your friends and we're gonna help u with everything, Miles! Now aren't we Jen?

Jenny- *acting like a soldier now* Sir, yes we are Sir!

Nick- *getting really nervous* JEN!!! I MEAN IT!!!

Jenny- *stopped there as a statue with her hand over her forehead*

Miley- *LOLing really hard*

Nick-*acting really mad* JENNIFER!!!

Jenny- *worried* Oh Gosh..u said it! U said Jennifer! Ok..ur mad…I'm sorry *sad face*

Miley- *LOLing continuously*

Nick- *smiles* haha don't worry..at least u made her laugh!

Miley- Guys, ur the best!!!

*ends flashback*

Miley- *slight laugh* Great times…great times…too bad life's not all about having fun…

*more flashbacks*

*Miley, Lola and Jenny hanging at the mall 1 week later from the last flashback*

The three of them- *LOLing sooo hard*

Lola- oh Jen! U r sooo damn funny girl!

Jenny- thanks everyone, thanks!!

Miley- hahha yeah! And LOLing that much really makes me wanna pee!!

Jenny- *suddenly stops* OMG! Look at that! Gucci's completely on sale!! Look at those 50% off, 40% off! Man I really need a new bag!

Lola- No u don't! U've got plenty of bags!

Jenny- Yeah..but it's Gucci and it's 50% off! *with a sweet voice and face* and that bag is really calling my name *whispering* "Jennifer, Jennifer come here!"

Lola- Deer…that's just u calling yourself! PFFFF

Jenny- Just shut up and come with! *pull her into the store*

Miley- Ok…u girls can go..I really need a restroom right now if I don't wanna get wet pants!

Jenny- k Miles

Miley- *run to the nearest restroom* Oh God! Thanks! I thought I'd never reach it in time! *after doing what she went there for she goes wash her hands and suddenly someone shows up .*


	6. Episode 6 just a headache

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 6 [ just a headache]**

Miley-Oh…Much bet…AAH!...oh..Sel..it's u! Gosh u scared me!

Selena- *smirks at her* so… u and nick are really close this last month, uh?

Miley- *while washing her hands* yeah..u can say that…he's a great friend and since Me and Brad broke up, he's been helping me a lot!

Selena- *smirks again* Miley, miley…tell me… don't you listen to what people tell u?

Miley- *really confused, but not caring that much* what?

Selena- were you not scared when u received that phone call warning u about Nick?

Miley- well..at first I was…But it's been 6 mont…..Wait a second! How do u know about that??

Selena- *with evil eyes just push Miley against a wall. Her hands are on Miley's shoulder, so she cant move* Look Nick's BFF! If u don't stay away from him I'm capable of doing sth really crazy with u!

Miley- *really shocked, scared, shaking a lot* so…that was u on the phone!

Selena- ya think? Look…I'm warning u! Get away from him! U 2 got really close on the last months…And I don't like that! I really don't!

Miley- Selena! Are u crazy or what? I am NOT going to steal him from u!!! He's my friend!!

Selena- soo…he's not going to be ur friend anymore!!

Miley- what? *trying to let go of her, but no success* Look, he's my friend and I'm not gonna give up on him just because ur threatening me!

Selena- *push her shoulders harder until they hurt*

Miley- OUCH! Ur hurting me selena!

Selena- YEAH! I am! And I can do worse than that if u don't do what I am saying! *at this moment a woman enters the restroom, gives a weird look at them. Selena lets go of Miley and pretend the classic "ur shirt is dirty on the shoulders" thing. Both of them just give a wider smile to the woman, so she just go ahead careless. Selena whispers on Miley's ear* Do what I'm saying…I'm warning u!

Miley- *Miley just wanna get out of that restroom and lets go of Selena* Ok ok! I'll do it! Just leave me alone!

Selena- if u do so..I will.

Miley- whatever *leaves the restroom really worried* I'm gonna text the girls and tell 'em I'm going home… I really need to think about what just happened.. *she grabs the phone and texts "girls, I'm not feeling very well. Going home. Don't worry about me. It's just a headache. LOK" She walks home with a very worried look on her face.* Thinkin: I wont tell the girls. I know they're going to be very worried. And I wont even think about telling Nick. He loves her so much. And I don't want him to break up with her just because of me. Besides, she's just jealous… I know she'd not do anything crazy….would she? Oh Gosh…well…I'm not gonna…..*phone rings. She grabs and look at it* It's Jen. Hey Jen

Jenny- R u ok Teddy Bear?

Miley- yeah! Sure! Just a headache! Don't worry

Jenny- well, we're gonna see you after we're done here

Miley- No Jen..no needs to worry. I'm fine! Really!…and I need some rest…I'm gonna take sum Aspirins and take a nap…

Jenny- uh…Ok then..hope u get well

Miley- ur soo protective! Thnks Flower

Jenny- well…c ya tomorrow?

Miley- as usual!

Jenny- bye bye

Miley- LOK {Ah, BTW- LOK means Lot Of Kisses. I made it up with my friends ^_^} Soo…as I was saying…or thinkin…Yeah..it's better to think..I don't want anyone to think I'm a crazy girl who talks to herself…as I am doing right now… *Thinkin: Gosh! I've gotta stop talking to myself while in the street! Well..back to the Selena's stuff… I'm not gonna stop hanging out with Nick just because of what she said…* *she gets home* Gosh, I really need a nap…Now I've really got a headache…

*next day*

*miley gets up and go make some breakfast*

Miley- *going downstairs. Yawn* Gosh..waking up this early to go to school is soo not….*she just see Selena standing on her kitchen* Wha..What r u doing here??????


	7. Episode 7 Hurry up!

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 7 [Hurry up!!]**

Selena- well… I was just making sure everything's ok… and guess what? You r not going with ur friends to school today.

Miley- Bu..But is what we do like everyday since we met!

Selena- not anymore sweetie…

Miley- Girl!! Wuts ur problem???!! *frustraded*

Selena- YOU! You are my problem!!

Miley- And are u doing that with Jenny and Lola too??

Selena- don't be stupid… you're the closest person to Nick

Miley- Hell!! I'm a friend! He's my Best guy friend! Cant u understand that??

Selena- Well, all I understand right now is that you're gonna stop hanging out with him, like you guys do every Wednesday…what is it? That ridiculous name you call it…

Miley- Wednespover…

Selena- GOSH! Look at that! You're such a kid!

Miley- Oooh and you are the most grown up person in the world.*being sarcastic* PLEASEE!!! Look at what ur doing and THEN u can say who's the kid here!

Selena- I'm protecting the one I love from "friends" *does the air quotation marks* like you!

Miley- what do u mean "friends" like me? *does the air quotation marks*

Selena- ya know…

Miley- uhhhmm….nope

Selena- c'mon, don't act like u don't understand what I mean…

Miley- I really don't have a clue!!

Selena- UUUGH!!! *roll eyes* whatever!

Miley- ….

Selena-c'mon we're late for school

Miley- I'm definitely not going with u!

Selena- Oh yes u you are…

Miley- I'm not! Besides, Jenny, Nick and Lola will be here at 8:20

Selena- Oh! Look! It's already 8:40 and they're not here! Do u see them?

Miley- uh..no..

Selena- hear them? *turns around like she's searching for someone* jenny??? Nick??? Lola??? *faces Miley* NOPE!!! There's no one in here!

Miley- They…they just might be late…*mumbles* which is really weird cuz they've never been that late before…

Selena- *roll eyes* cant u get it??? They're not coming!!

Miley- How would you know that??

Selena- I dunno… Maybe it's because I called them and told 'em you and I were going together…

Miley- and why'd u do such thing?

Selena- for u to get used…

Miley- get used to what?

Selena- to not go with Nick to school anymore!!

Miley- hahahaha… you are kidding…right?

Selena- does it looks like I'm kidding?

Miley- uh….*looks at her watch* GOSH we're late to school! Let's go let's go! *grabs Selena's arm they grab their backpacks and Miley pulls her to the front door. They go out. She shuts the door* We have about 5 minutes to get there! *they begin to run desperately*

Selena- *under breath* you know…….our…..little….conversation…..is not…………..over

Miley- *under breath* yeah……sure….I know……whatever……..we talk ……about it……later…. *phone rings. Picks up the phone* what??

Nick- where are u???? The 1st period is about to begin!!

Miley- *under breath* uh……*looks at Selena. She doesn't want her to know it's Nick*……ok Jenny….we'll …….reach…1st period…..in time…..*mumbles* I guess…

Nick- what did u just called me?

Miley- *under breath* I'll be…… right there…..

Nick- well then….. Hurry up!

Miley- ok……bye…. *they run a bit farther until they reach the school building* *under breath* Oh! Thanks……God….

Selena- *under breath* remember…..about….what….I told …..you…

Miley- k k….

Selena- I'll keep my eyes on you! But if u don't do as I'm saying…..well…*bells rings*

Miley- we talk this later…gotta go…

Selena- *grabs miley's arm with strength and start pressing it harder* *between teeth* I MEAN IT!

Miley- OUCH!! Ok ok! *selena lets go of her. There are fingernail marks on Miley's arm*

*later at lunch with Miley, Nick, Selena, Jenny, Lola, Joe and Kevin*

Jenny- so…why'd u 2 come to school together without us? *referring to Miley and Selena*

Miley- well…

Selena-*interrupts her* I had… personal stuffs to ask Miley…

Lola- and what was ur questions?

Joe- did u hear what she said? It's personal!

Lola-…..

Kevin- It means it's a private thing… u cant know bout it! Duuh!

Lola – oooohhh….

Selena- hahaha get it?

Lola- yep!

Everyone but Lola- *roll eyes*

Joe- M…whats wrong with your arm? *noticing there's a red mark on it*

Miley- *Looks at selena, she looks back as saying "dontcha dare saying it!".* uh…nth…I hit it on my lockers door

Joe- ouch… *bells rings*

Kevin- well… lunch's over…

Nick- yeah…time for mooore classes *roll eyes*

Jenny- school sucks!

Selena- absolutely

*they get up and walk their ways to the classes. While going outta the cafeteria, selena gets beside Miley and talks on her ear *


	8. Episode 8 your words don’t hurt me!

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 8 [your words don't hurt me!!]**

Selena- glad u got my eyes…and didn't say what happened

Miley- whatever…I was not gonna say it anyway…I don't want anyone to know bout it…

Selena- I say the same…it's better like this…dontcha think?

Miley- *smirks and go away*

*one week later*

*Miley's on her kitchen eating a yummy sandwich*

Miley- *thinking:* it's been already 1 week and Selena didn't say a word bout me and Nick…I told ya she wasn't gonna do anything to me….well…I told me…I knew it… See Miley? U can act normal with him forever and she wont do a thing! What a stupid girl…--" she thought I was gonna stop hanging out with him just because of her… that's so ridiculous…I would never do such thing….I'm not afraid of her. She cant do a thing about me and Nick…I'm excited for tonight!! Wednespover with Nicky!! Our Wednesday Sleepovers are always soo funny! I have a lot of fun with him! *ends thought* *door bell rings* *going to the door* It must be him! Why didn't he use his keys? He has my door keys… *opening the door* hey! Why didn't u…*sees Selena* oh! It's u… *thinks:* speaking of the devil…*ends thought* what do u want?

Selena- ur not inviting me in?

Miley- *exhales* why would I do such thing?

Selena- well…u don't need to…I invite myself..*pushes miley and go in*

Miley- who do u think u are to enter my own house like that?

Selena- oh hi! I am Selena Gomez! *shakes hands with miley*

Miley- *roll eyes*

Selena- now that we're introduced...we have sth to talk about...

Miley- oh really? I have absolutely nth to talk about with u! And especially with u!

Selena- oh yes u do!

Miley- ok...then say what u want and go away….

Selena- alright alright…. Miley miley….I called u…I talked to u…I threatened u…

Miley- and ur point is….

Selena- you really don't listen to what people tell you!!

Miley- again…your point is…

Selena- I actually thought you could stay away from him just by yourself…

Miley- ok…once again…your poi…

Selena- *interrupts her* I'm going there ok??!! Just let me explain you why I am doing that ….

Miley- *roll eyes* whatever!

Selena- so..as I was saying… I didn't wanna do this… but see…ur not helping! Not even a bit….

Miley- threats again… I'm really getting used to them!

Selena- are you?

Miley- every time we talk you threat me! C'mon!

Selena- *smirks* well then…

Miley-….

Selena- don't worry this time will be a lil' different…

Miley- ….

Selena- you know…you could've helped yourself before… Miley! What's your problem?? Do you really think Nick will ever love you someday?

Miley- well…is what he does right now! Cuz since we're BFFAFL he….

Selena- *interrupts her* wait…BBFA.. what????

Miley- BFFAFL, Best Friends Forever And For Life

Selena- gosh! You ARE a kid!

Miley- whatever…so..since we're BFFAFL he loves me! I know he does! You're just someone in his life….

Selena- hahaha don't make me laugh! But anyway…I'm not talking about friendship! He would never EVER loves someone like you!

Miley- oh yeah? And why not?

Selena- Pffff…c'mon!! You're ugly, you're boring, you're so not cool, you're stupid, you're a kid….And I think no one else would ever love u! Your so ridiculous!

Miley- do you actually think your worlds are any worth for me? Do you actually think you're gonna hurt me by saying this?

Selena- Oh! I'm not done yet!

Miley- Gosh!

Selena- but all those things I said has an explanation… I know it's not ur fault…Poor Miley…. Ur parents…Gosh! Now I see why ur so ridiculous! Ur parents taught u how to act like them! They're sooo stupid…such jerks…

Miley- *getting angry* dontcha say a thing about them!!!!

Selena- C'mon! Ur dad is Billy Ray! That ridiculous country singer….he should've stayed in the farm with the cows!

Miley- *getting really angry* Dontcha dare saying such things about my dad! U doesn't have the right to do that! Specially at MY house!!

Selena- and ur mom! She's just as ugly as you!! Gosh! Ur parents are such jerks! Ridiculous and stupid!!

Miley - *really awfully angry!! Raises her hand to slap Selena on her face* I TOLJA TO STOP BITCH!!!!!!! *slaps Selena face*

Nick- *opening the door* Miles, I'm ear…..*He sees miley slapping Selena very hard. By the time she slaps her, Selena falls on the floor on purpose. Stops shocked on the door.* WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE???


	9. Episode 9 told you so

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 9 [told you so]**

Selena- *stands up fast with her hand on her cheek and runs to nick's arms. Fake crying.* Nick *sniffs* oh honey… *sniffs* thanks God ur here! I'm so afraid of her

Miley- *standing there shocked*

Nick- what happened Sely?

Selena- *sniffs* I dunno! She just slapped me!

Nick- *very frustrated and angry* MILEY!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU???? DO YOU THINK ITS COOL SLAPPING PEOPLE LIKE THAT????

Miley- B..But…

Nick- I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! AND I'M SO MAD AT YOU!!!

Miley- But Nick!

Nick- NO BUTS!!!! WHAT U DID WAS UNACCEPTABLE, OK??? AND U BETTER NOT TALK TO ME ANYMORE!! *turns his face to Selena* C'mon sweetie! Let's get outta here!

Miley- WAIT! NICK!!!

Nick- *goes out with selena in his arms and slams the door*

Miley- I cannot believe I fell for this!!! Gosh!!! I'm soo stupid!! She warned me! UUUGHH!! It was all planed!! Gosh! How could I be soo stupid???

*next day*

*lunch with lola, jenny and miley*

*jenny, lola and miley get their food and go sit on a table*

Miley- and that's what happened

Lola- wow! I'm lucky I'm not you!

Jenny- *hits lola* lola!

Lola- what? I'm just saying…

Jenny- Look Miles…don't worry…she's just a stupid slut…and soon nick's gonna realize that and you guys r gonna be ok once again…don't worry

Miley- it's just… I've never seen nick that mad at me…actually we've never had a real fight….I dunno..it's all happening too fast

Jenny- yeah..I know..but it's like u said… u guys never had a real fight…and why not? Because u guys are real friends since u were kids… and that means u guys are gonna be ok…believe me… friends like u can't be mad at each other or so long…

*joe, Kevin, nick and selena are going their ways to a table and pass by them, they give the cold shoulder and keep walking*

Miley- yeah… I hope ur right…

Jenny- yeah..u can be sure of that… But..when it comes to me…well… I'm really confused..cuz nick and u are my BFF! It's like I'm in the middle of a war…and I don't wanna pick a side..

Miley- what? Don't u believe me??? U think nick is right for being mad at me??

Jenny- no honey! Of course not!! I'm just saying this is the time I have to pick one of u guys…but since u guys are my best friends, this turns my situation into a really huge problem…

Lola- yeah…so this is a "I'm lucky I'm not u" 2! Haha

Jenny- *look at her with the killer eyes*

Lola- just saying….

Miley- Don't worry Jen…I'm not gonna put u into this hard situation…U wont have to choose between me and nick…I'm just saying "please don't leave me alone! Please…

Jenny- Ok…lets pretend u didn't say that!! Miley! I would never EVER do such thing!

Miley- thnks

Lola- M, don't worry…We're ur friends and we'll never give up on you! And honestly, I think the same as Jen… U and nick are great friends…and I think nothing can break this thing u guys have… u'll see that he'll understand everything that happened and everything will be fine! U'll see it!

Jenny- Gossh!!!! why cant u say things this wise all the time?

Lola- duuuh!! Because there wouldn't be a Goofy Lola to make u guys laugh!

Mley- haha loved that!

Jenny- hahaha me too! ur right! *laughs *

Lola- anyway..I think u should talk to him and tell him what actually happened

Miley- but I don't want him to break up with her just because of me…

Jenny- whats ur problem miles??????? Are u crazy or sth??? She just planned all this, she let nick mad at u…and ur gonna stay like this…doing absolutely nth!!???

Miley- but Jen…He's happy with her..and I don't want him to be mad at me to the rest of my life and saying that it was all my fault they broke up

Lola- but miley…if u tried to explain it…at least he would understand the situation and would be mad at her, and not at you

Jenny- yeeah!! That's what I'm trying to say!!

Miley- ok guys…maybe tomorrow I'll talk to him

Jenny- maybe??? NO! It's not maybe! U ARE talking to him tomorrow!! It's her fault all this happened! And now it's your time to win the game

Lola- yeah! U cant let her win this game!!

Miley- ok, ok! I'm talking to him tomorrow

*next day*

*lunch at school*

Miley- Nick, can I talk to you for a second?


	10. Episode 10 Maybe it’s because

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 10 [Maybe it's because…oh no forget about it!]**

Nick- what? U wanna slap me too??

Miley- no! of course not! I just wanna explain what happened to u

Nick- oh….in that case….NO! U don't need to explain anything! I SAW it Miley!

Miley- But Nick, please!

Nick- no Miley!! Now can u just leave me and Selena alone?

Miley- *deep breath* ok then…

*later. Miley and Jenny*

Jenny- what do you mean he didn't wanna hear u?

Miley- he said he saw what happened..so I didn't have to explain anything to him

Jenny- Man! I''ve never seen nick that mad! He's so peaceful, calm, comprehensive… this time must be very serious

Miley- Jenny…

Jenny- what if he doesn't talk to u anymore?

Miley- Jenny…

Jenny- Gosh! I really wouldn't wanna be you right now…

Miley- *shouting* JENNY!!

Jenny- WOW! WHAT?/

Miley- ur not helping sweetie! Not even a bit!!

Jenny- oops…sorry Miles…

Miley- it's ok…

Jenny- well Miles…I think that right now, the best thing to do is wait…wait to see what's gonna happen…I guess this is just a bad moment…u'll see ur guys gonna be ok! Give give it a time…

Miley- yeah…maybe ur right.

~~~~end of flashbacks~~~~~

*Back to real life*

Miley- yeah…I'm waiting…and it's not working…It's only getting worse….*a tear crawls down my face*

*door bell rings*

Miley- *wipe my tears. Go downstairs* Who is it?

???- Dani

Miley- *open the door* Oh! Hey Dani!

Danielle-*notices I'm down* Oh Miley! U guys still on the same situation?

Miley- it's been three weeks since Nick last talked to me

Danielle- yeah…I know…But believe me…I come from "the other side" and Nick's really sad

Miley- And how do u think I am?

Danielle- I know I know…but *we sit on the couch* I think…If ur gonna wait for his answer…I dunno..I'm just saying i think u should say what u need to say, before he answers yes, or no…

Miley- yeah…maybe ur right….

Danielle- look, I know them pretty well…and I know that Nicks such a headstrong….but I also know that u two guys are bests friends since like forever, and u cant let this stupid thing get between u

Miley- Yeah Dani, I know… but no one seems to believe me!! It was her! Not me!!

Danielle- well…tell him that!

Miley- I've already tried this….but it seems like its gonna take forever for him to understand that!

Danielle- then, do what I told ya to do…I'm sure its gonna work

Miley- yeah…ok…I'll try once again

Danielle- good! Well….sorry darling but I've gotta go now… Ya know…Kev and I are still deciding the stuffs from the wedding…

Miley- yeah..sure!

Danielle- so..bye bye. Cya later

Miley- cya..

*with Kevin, Joe and Nick at their house*

*Nick's P.O.V.*

Nick- I cant believe she did that!

Kevin- *looks at joe and joe looks back at him* And we cannot believe ur STILL saying the same thing for like 3 weeks!!! Man!!

Joe- yeah! Stop saying that!! It's annoying!!

Nick- but guys! We are best friends since like…forever… and I…

Kevin and Joe- miss her…

Joe- yeah..we've noticed that…*roll eyes*

Nick- I was gonna say, and I really cant figure out why she'd do that…

Kevin- maybe it's because… oh no…forget about it…

Nick- maybe its because of what???C'mom!! Now u've gotta say it


	11. Episode 11 Gotta run…to uh…

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 11 [Gotta run…to uh…]**

Joe- maybe it's because she likes u…

Nick- hahahaha what? Oh yeah! U wish…hahahahaha u guys are insane!!

Joe- oh! C'mon Nick! U guys are soo close!

Nick- yeah! As BFFs!!

Kevin- *mumbles* or..maybe sth more…

Nick- guys! Do u think I like Miley??? C'mon! I'm dating Selena! I love her!

Kevin- and who said we were talking about u? we're talking about Miley

Joe- yeah dude! Have u ever thought of this possibility?

Nick- well…no…but

Kevin- I think, that..if u miss her…u should talk to her

Nick- ME??? TALK TO HER?? HELL!! NO!! IT'S HER WHO GOTTA TALK TO ME!!

Joe- yeah…she already did! But u didn't let her explain…

Nick- guys! What she did was…was..kinda unacceptable!!

Kevin- but I'm sure she has a good explanation

Nick- but u guys were the ones that said what she did was very rude and stuff

Joe- yeah! Was rude..but we didn't think u guys were gonna take this that serious

Kevin- yeah…since ur best friends…we thought it was gonna take about 2 days for u to talk….and not 3 weeks!!

Nick- well…if she really misses me, which I think she doesn't …then she comes and talk to me! I'm not doing the other way

Joe- but this time lil bro…just let her talk!

Nick- if she doesn't…it's ok…I don't care…maybe it's better for her to stay away from me! I'm not the one whos missing her!!

Kevin- *being sarcastic* of course not! U? miss miley?? Noooo!! We didn't even thought of sth like that

Joe- *being sarcastic* yeah…sure u don't!

Nick- guys! Cut the sarcasm!! I mean it!! I really don't care!! I'm with Selena and I'm not gonna let her mess it up!!

Kevin- ok then…

Joe- *looks at his watch* oh no! I'm late! Gotta run! Cya guys

Nick- where are u going?

Kevin- yeah! Whats with the "gotta run" thing?

Joe- uh…..I'm…I'm…

Nick- Don't worry…we have enough time for ur explanation…

Kevin- if u do have one…

Joe- guys! Step off! I'm just gonna grab an ice cream at Pinkberry

Nick- hm…sure u are…

Joe- Gosh! It's true!

Kevin- then why are u "late" to grab an ice cream? It's not like it's gonna melt or something! Hahahahaha gonna melt…hahhaa

Joe and Nick- *look at him as saying "ok..that wasn't even funny…"

Kevin- hahahha….ok..sorry.. it wasn't even funny…

Joe- well…I don't have time to talk…gotta go… *runs to the door and leaves"

Nick- But…No!..Joe!! *roll eyes* ughh!!

Kevin- don't worry.. don't forget he lives here…and He's gonna come back… so we have plenty of time to ask him about that..

Nick- yeah…whatever…

*door opens*

Danielle- Hey guys!!

Nick- hey dani!

Kevin – Hey honey! *kisses her*

Dani- So…where was Joe going in all that hurry??

Kevin- Pinkberry…

Nick- I don't know…but for me, he's hiding something…

Kevin- yeah! You had to see it! "Oh! I'm late I gotta go grab some ice cream!"

Dani- Late to grab some ice cream!? Haha..that is something you don't see everyday! Hahhaa

Kevin- yeah…I'm keeping my eyes on him!

Dani- haha…yeah!.... So…u ready?

Kevin- sure..let me just grab my sun glasses..*go upstairs*

Dani- ok!

Nick- where u guys going?

Dani- we've gotta get things ready for the wedding…

Nick- oh! Yeah! How's everything going?

Dani – you know…we've gotta lot to do…so yeah…

Nick – I'm so happy u guys are getting married!

Dani- aw! Me too!

Nick- I cant wait to have u officially as my big sister!

Dani- And I cant wait to have u officially as lil brother! Come here! *hugs him and rubs his hair*

Nick - *laugh*

Kevin - *going downstairs* shall we go my beloved?

Dani- *laughs* yes we shall my prince….

Nick- *laugh* you guys are hilarious!

Kevin - *smiles at me* don't wait for us to dinner!

Nick- don't worry…I'm just grabbing sum pizza with Joe

Kevin- ok…bye bye

Dani – Bye Nick

Nick- bye guys! *I go watch tv* I have the craziest brothers in the world! Hahaha…And what was that? They talking about me and Miley…that was really insane…hahah Me and Miley..hahha,,..

*With Kevin and Danielle*

*They're in the car. Kevin's driving*

*Kevin's P.O.V.*

Dani- So,honey…what do you think of a Bahamas Honey Moon?

Kevin – I think this is the best idea ever! Just in the place where we started dating!

Dani – Yeah! That's why I thought of that!

*We're in front of Pinkberry. And I just cannot believe what I just saw*


	12. Episode 12 Just a lot of WOOWs!

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 12 [Just a lot of WOOWs!!!]**

Kevin – IS THAT JOE SITTING WITH A GIRL???

Dani- *turns and looks* WOW! Is that Taylor???

Kevin – and most important…Is that a goofy smile on his face??

Dani – Oh honey! That's so sweet! Do you think they're dating?

Kevin- Now, THAT is something you don't see everyday! I don't know…

Dani – They're so sweet together!

Kevin- Now I know why Joe was acting so "gotta run…I'm late" earlier today..

Dani- Yeah! That can possibly mean that this is not a "just friends" date…

Kevin- uhum! Grab my phone and take a photo of them! I definitely gotta tell Nick!!!

Dani- Oh c'mon! Let them live this moment in peace!

Kevin- Don't preach darling! Take the photo! Or I'll take it myself!

Dani- ok ok..I'll take it ..I don't want u to cause an accident..

Kevin- thanks

*Back with Nick*

*Nick's P.O.V.*

*My cell phone rings*

Nick- A message from Kev..hm..let me see what he wants…he probably forgot something here..*looks at the photo* WOOOW!! *I get so excited* I KNEW IT! I knew Joe was hiding something! But I would never imagine Taylor!! I DEFENITELY gotta tell Mi…. *stop the excitement* ….ley… Gosh! who am I kidding? I really miss her…she's my best friend… it's like…like… I cant live without her…but of course no one has to know that… *Suddenly someone opens the door very fast*

???-Nick! We have to talk!

Nick- *jumps of the couch* WOW! U scared me!....... What do you want…… Miley?

Miley- Please let me say it this time!

Nick- Go ahead!

Miley- Look…I know what I did was wrong…I'm really sorry..I'm really REALLY sorry! Please! I just cant stand it anymore! We're acting like we don't even know even other! Please Nick! I just…don't know what I was thinking…I don't know…please… *I'm standing in front of her…looking at her…kinda surprised and I don't say a word. The seconds are passing and it's very quiet..we're standing in front of each other…I feel weird…I'm so happy, so relieved..* PLEASE, say something!

Nick- * I don't say a word, I just go and hug her very tight* I missed you!

Miley- *she hugs me back* I missed you too! *we hug apart* So…do you forgive me?

Nick- You promise you wont do it again?

Miley- Promise! *I smile at her and she smiles back* so…friends again?

Nick- always Miles!

Miley- so…we've got a lot of Wednespovers to take back right?

Nick- sure! *laughs* but actually..we have just three of those to take back…

Miley-3?

Nick- yeah..

Miley- It seemed a lot more! For me it was almost a year!

Nick- yeah…I know..

Miley- so…

Nick-so…

Miley- how's Selena going?

Nick- She's out with her parents visiting her gradma..

Miley- hm…u know..Dani went home earlier today… I cant believe their wedding is gonna be in one week!!

Nick- Yeah! I'm very happy for them…Kevin has never looked so happy in his whole life!

Miley- I can imagine…

Nick-oh! And speaking of Kevin…look at this message he sent me *I give her my cell phone *

Miley- *she grabs and read it* "Look who I saw grabbing some ice cream at Pinkberry!" *she looks at the photo* Wow…Joe…sooooo exciting..*being sarcastic*

Nick- yeah…but look whos sitting with him!!

Miley- who? *looks back at the phone* WOW! IS THAT TAYLOR??

Nick- Yeah! Can you believe it?!!

Miley- Hell! No!! Never!! *laughs* U guys are gonna pull his leg a loooot aren't you?

Nick- Oh yeah! *I do the evil laugh* HAHAHAHHA

Miley- *laughs* so….I know how much you haaate this movie…*taking Finding Neverland DVD from her purse*

Nick- OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Miley- and since we've been missing some Wednespovers…I know today's not Wednesday, but…

Nick- I'm putting popcorn in the microwave!

Miley- hahahahaha…yeah..I know you are…I just don't understand how can u still watch this movie…you've watched it like a million times!! I can say you know all the words they say in this movie…

Nick- oh! It was not a million…it was a million and one!

Miley- hahahha yeah…

*With Joe and Taylor*

*They're walking in a park*

*Joe's P.O.V.*

Taylor-I'm thinking o someone..c'mon, 20 questions!

Joe- I LOVE this game!

Taylor-so let me see if you're good at it!

Joe- are you kidding! I'm like the 20 Questions Master Genius

Taylor- ok Sir. Master Genius….let me see if you can guess the person I'm thinking right now!

Joe-You'll get impressed… Is it someone famous?

Taylor- yes…

Joe- Is it me?!

Taylor- hahha…very funny…

Joe- Is it Kelly Clarkson?

Taylor- nope! Ok..I'm giving you a tip…you are close to the person…

Joe- is it Miley?

Taylor- I'm not seeing the Master Genius here!!

Joe- Is it Kevin?

Taylor- Now I see him!! Hhahaha

Joe- yeah! I'm telling you I'm so good at it!

Taylor- yeah…I see….you know….I could've given you another tip…

Joe- really? Which one?


	13. Episode 13 see if this can helps u

**A Niley Love Story ****- Learning the Life – Episode 13 [Let me see if this can help you]**

Taylor- it's a person who saw two guys at Pinkberry together and took a photo of them…

Joe- hahaha…what are you talking about? Hahahahha…no!

Taylor- yeah…

Joe- no!

Taylor- yeah!

Joe- NO!

Taylor-YEAH!

Joe-N...

Taylor- ok..stop it!

Joe- how…when..why..what?

Taylor- they were driving down the street…and I could see their surprised faces!! *does a surprised face*

Joe- *laughs* That's terrible!!!!

Taylor- oh…c'mon…I know that I don't do the best surprised face in the world..but it was not that bad…

Joe- hahaha…no..I'm not talking about you, I was talking about my brothers knowing we're going out! You are really beautiful, even when you do the surprised face expression!

Taylor- *blushes* really Joe? Do you think that?

Joe- hhaha…. you look really cute when you blush..

Taylor- *blushes even more* hahahha

Joe- but this is terrible! Really!

Taylor- What is so terrible in your brothers knowing we're going out?

Joe- no..now I was talking about you blushing…

Taylor- what?

Joe- just kidding…*I smile at her*

Taylor- *punches me in my arm*

Joe- ouch!

Taylor- *smiles at me* now..serious… what is so terrible in your brothers knowing we're going out?

Joe- they're gonna pull my leg a lot!!

Taylor- is that the big issue?

Joe- u don't understand my brothers… they're really used to it…and sometimes it's really annoying!! And I'm not really used to tell them when I'm in love with a girl…

Taylor- oh Joe…don't worry…they're not gonna say…WAIT! What??

Joe- what what???

Taylor- are you???

Joe- I am what??

Taylor- in love with me…

Joe- *blushes* well…*blushes even more* it depends on the point of view..*Oh Gosh! I said it! I'm really embarrassing…I wasn't supposed to say that..*

Taylor- Don't get embarrassing…*smiles* ..you look really cute when you blush…

Joe- hehehehehe

Taylor-so…are you gonna answer my question?

Joe- uh…hm…uh…

Taylor- ok…let me see if this can help you answer…*she gently starts to kiss me* *it's our first kiss!* *I kiss her back.* * She is so pretty, funny, cool…I think I'm really in love with her. I'm so happy cause I didn't know whether she felt the same way or not…But now..I'm sure she does!* *We stop kissing*

Taylor- did it help?

Joe- just a lil bit…*I smile at her*

Taylor- and I guess that answers the same question for you too…

Joe- uhum…

Taylor- and about your brothers…don't worry… everyone falls in love…they'll understand it… and will stop pulling your leg…

Joe- yeah..I guess…

*With Miley and Nick*

*Miley's P.O.V.*

Miley- *Thinking: I'm happy me and Nick are friends again! But…I had to lie for it….I mean..not lie lie…but I didn't say what I wanted…I should've told him the truth, that Selena was the one to blame…But then…he'd have never forgiven me….yeah..life's full of hard decisions….*

Nick- Miles….I'm gonna grab some soda…do you want some?

Miley- ok…

Nick- what do you want?

Miley- what do you have?

Nick- uuh…Diet coke..I guess…

Miley- yep…I forgot you don't drink anything else…Diet coke is good…

Nick- alright…

Miley- Do you want me to pause the movie?

Nick- don't worry..as you said..I now all the words from it…

Miley- *I smile at him*

Nick- *goes to the kitchen and grab the sodas, then comes back*

Miley- Nick…

Nick- what?

Miley- I was wondering…do you think Selena will be fine with us? I mean…since you've forgiven me and stuff..do you think she'll kinda forgive me too?

Nick- don't worry Miles… actually, Selena's not mad at you..I was the one who were mad at you..She said to me that I should leave it all behind and forget about everything…

Miley- good…I'm relieved now. *I smile at him* *Thinking: man! I've gotta be careful with this girl! She does everything to tear me and Nick apart and then she acts with all that innocence, like she's an angel! Oh please! Give it a break..* *roll eyes*

*the door opens*

???- I'm coming in!


	14. Episode 14 No WAY!

Niley – After The Storm – Episode 14 [NO WAY!!]

*me and Nick turn around*

Miley and Nick- Hey Jen!

Jenny- hey Miley, hey Nick!....WAIT A MINUTE! NICK AND MILEY????? I come here for one BFF and I get 2! That's the best thing ever!

Miley and Nick- *laughs*

Miley- yeah…

Nick- I think we're kinda back on…

Jenny- Oh guys! I'm soooo happy for you! C'mon gimme a hug!! *we hug her* OH NO!

Miley and Nick- what??

Jenny-please don't tell me it's that movie AGAIN!

Miley and Nick- *laughs*

Nick-her fault! *points at me*

Miley- yeah…Things we do for our BFFs…

Jenny- Gosh! Really! You guys have watched these movie your entire lives! I bet Nick knows all the words from it!

Miley- Hey! I came up with that!!

Nick- *laughs* oh c'mon! It's a special occasion!

Jenny- yeah… your right… Oh! I missed you guys so much! Please don't ever do that again! You don't know how hard this is for me! Have to be at both sides in the same time is really stressful!

Miley- Don't worry! Nothing's gonna break us apart from now til the end! *Thinking: except for a certain girl called Selena* *we hug* OH! JEN! YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!!

Jenny- WHAT??

Miley- Nick…gimme your phone!

Nick- OOOH! RIGHT! We almost forgot to tell her!

Jenny- what is it????

Nick- *grabs the phone and gives it to her* Look at that!

Jenny- WOOOOWW!! Really??????

Nick- yeeah!!

Jenny- NO WAY!!

Miley- yeah!!! Can you believe it??

Jenny- NO WAY!! Pinkberry's got a new ice cream flavor!!! NO WAY!!

Miley and Nick- *we look at each other* WHAT???

Jenny- What? Is it not that??

Miley- Gosh! Sometimes you make me wanna die!

Nick- No smart one!!! The guys sitting on the table!!

Jenny- what's wrong with them? *looks at the pic* Joe and Taylor?

Miley- Yeah! Can you believe it??

Jenny- yeah…I knew it…

Nick- YOU WHAT??

Jenny- I knew it…It's been a long time they're going out….

Miley- and you didn't tell us because….

Jenny- I..I don't know…I think I forgot or something like that….

Nick- uhum…of course you did…

Miley- yeah… since you don't like gossip and stuff {A.N.: Jenny loves to gossip!}

Nick- yeah…not even a bit…

Jenny- ok ok … I surrender… I saw them walking together two or three times…so I started to follow them and try to find out what was going on between them…But unfortunately my spy skills aren't that good…so they saw me, and made me swear I wasn't gonna tell anyone about that..

Miley- uhm…Now THAT explains a lot!

Nick- I wouldn't say so….

Jenny- why not?

Nick- I mean….why would them hide all of that?

Miley- yeah…good point..

Jenny- I have my opinion about that…

Miley-and what is it?

Jenny- you know…Joe's known by the kisser one…I mean, he gets all the girls he wants, but just for the week and stuff… but I think…this time…he might be really in love…

Nick- Joe? In love??? PFFFF hahhaha …Yeah..you wish…

Miley- You know, it make sense…

Nick- Oh really?? C'mon girls! We're talking bout Joe here!

Miley- but Nick..even the jerk ones fall in love someday…

Jenny- yeah Nick…but you know…That was MY opinion…But it can be like something more than that…Like, maybe he's hiding her because he got her pregnant!

Miley- yeah..it can be that too

Nick- *got his eyes wide open* WHAT?? No no no no no no…I prefer your first opinion…

Miley and Jenny- *laughs* *We wink at each other*

Miley- *Thinking: psychological strength! Always works! Hahhaha*

Jenny-I knew it was gonna work! always does!

Miley- Totally!

Nick- you girls are totally crazy!!!

Miley- just a lil bit…

Nick- so jen…what brought you up here?

Jenny- I was going home after shopping, so I decided to just come and say hi…and then I have this surprise!

Nick- *smiles at her*

Miley- yeah…

Jenny- Guys…I know you guys are kinda making fun of me…but I have to say that you two make such a great couple


	15. Episode 15 great times, old times

**A Niley Love Story - Learning the Life – Episode 14 [great times, old times]**

*Me and Nick stand still for a second, look at each other and then just start laughing*

Nick- Jen, you are totally insane!

Miley- yeah!! Hahahhaa Totally! *I feel weird…I kinda said these words with a strange feeling, I kinda looked at Nick with a strange feeling….I just stop laughing for a moment* Nick, I'm gonna drink some water ok?

Nick- *still laughing* ok..sure

Jenny- you guys can make fun of me now, but one day you'll realize that I am right!

Nick- yeah…sure, whatever..

*I go to the kitchen grab a glass, and thinking to myself. What was that feeling? Nick's just a friend to me right? Yeah! Sure! Or…maybe not…maybe all of this happened to show me that he's not just a friend..I missed him so much…when he used to put his arms around me, when he used to be so protective… OMG! What's that?! I mean..I cant possibly be in love with him..He's my best friend! We've been best friends since we were little kids! Yeah! No! What was I thinking??? That would never happen!! Stupid Miley! Stop thinking about that!*

Nick- *shouting from the living room* MILES! YOU WENT THERE TO DRINK SOME WATER OR TO MAKE DINNER??

Miley- I'M COMING! * I go to where they are* Sorry..

Nick- haha…don't worry…

Jenny- so guys…I'm going home… There's gonna be some family friends there for dinner, and mom's gonna kill me if I don't show up in like five minutes!

Miley- ok..cya

Nick- cya Jen!............ So, you gonna sleep here today for our almost Wednespover?

Miley- well…if that's not a problem..

Nick- Oh yeah! I forgot…That's a HUUGE problem you know…because you're a totally strange…no one here knows you…we've never done such thing before…yeah..A reeeaally huge problem!

Miley- *I punch him in the arm* ok then… I'm gonna change and grab some pillows

Nick- uhum…and I'm gonna clean all this mess YOU left on the floor

Miley-*I know he's just kidding, so I get into the joke* I LEFT ON THE FLOOR??

Nick- Come here *he pulls me close to his chest, puts his arm around my neck and starts rubbing my hair*

Miley- Oh noo!! Stop it!! *I'm struggling to let go of him*

Nick- Smiley Mileyy!! Hahhaa

Miley- *he let go of me* hahhaha Just because you have curly hair you think you can do what you want?? Is that what you think?? Come here and I'm gonna tell you something!! *I just give him a hug while pushing him to the couch. We both kick on the couch and go straight to the floor. We're LOLing soo much*

Nick and Miley- OUCH!! *LOLing*

*Little by little we stop laughing*

Nick- you know what?

Miley- what?

Nick- I missed that!

Miley- me too! Just like old times…

Nick- yeah…

*door opens*

Joe- I'm home!! *he looks at us lying on the floor* Really???!!! I got my lil sister back??!!! *he looks so happy*

Miley- I'm always gonna be your lil sister Joey!! *me and Nick get up*

Joe- Come here and give your old bro a hug!!

*we two hug*

Joe- so, you're staying with us for the night, just like old times?

Miley- Just like old times!

*laughs*

Nick- you know, I was thinking…It's weird when we say old times when these "old times" have been like 3 weeks ago!

Joe – But for me it was almost a life time!!

Miley- Absolutely!

Nick- Now I have to agree with you..

Joe- so guys, what do you want for dinner? Pizza? Chinese food? Or maybe I can cook something for us!! I don't know…there are so many options! You know…I've never noticed how life is so bright and delightful!!

*Me and Nick just give the weird look to each other and back to Joe*

Nick- Joe…are you ok?

Miley- Have you been drinking too much energetic or maybe coffee?

Joe- I'm fine guys! Actually I'm excellent! Why would you guys even ask?

Miley- I don't know…Cook?? You??? For us???

Nick- yeah! And what's with the "life is so bright and delightful" ?

Joe – what guys?? Cant a guy just be happy?

Miley- yeah..It make sense

Nick- Unless *picks up his phone* this can answer our question *showing Joe the pic Kevin sent to Nick*

**Hey Guys! How'****s everyone going? :D Please review my chapters when you guys read it! It means a lot to me! You guys have no idea! Everytime I get a review I get more excited for the next chapter!! I wanna know what you guys think about my story! Please tell me!! For the next chapter, I'll wait until I have 5 reviews! Love you guys! And thanks a lot for reading it!!!**

**~~L!ve!L ve!Laugh!~~**


	16. Episode 16 The way I see him

**Hi everyone! So, on the previous episode I said I'd wait until I had 5 reviews to post this one. Well, even if I didn't get the reviews, I'm posting because of the people who subscribed to this story (and because I'm really excited to post for you to read! Haha). But I really want to know what you guys think about the story, so please review it! I know there's some episodes that sucks, but please don't stop reading because of them! I promise you the story is getting better! Thanks for reading!**

**~~L!ve~Love!Laugh!~~**

**Episode 15 – The Way I see him!**

Joe- *looks at the photo kinda surprised and embarrassing. Looks back to us and says in kinda embarrassing voice* I…I don't know what you guys are talking about *he runs upstairs and lock himself in his room*

Miley-Nick!

Nick- what?

Miley- that was kinda scaring! Poor Joe! You should've taken it more slowly…

Nick- yeah…I realize this now….I didn't know he was gonna act this way! He's never act like that before…

Miley- yeah..I know..So…it might be something serious this time…

Nick- yeah…maybe we should talk to him

Miley- Maybe? We ARE talking to him right now!

Nick- ok…

*we go upstairs and stand right in front of Joe's bedroom door*

Nick-Joe? Dude?! I'm sorry..I didn't meant to hurt your feelings!

Joe- *opens the door* Hurt my feelings? I'm a dude, dude! You cant possibly hurt my feelings!

Nick- the old jerk Joe…*roll eyes*

Joe- I wanna talk to Miles…

Miley- Sure sweetheart

*Nick is looking at us*

Joe- Nick…it's a private conversation!

Nick- *roll eyes* whatever *go to his room*

Joe- *shouting* AND NO LISTENING BEHIND MY DOOR!! *closes the door*

Miley- what happened Joe?

Joe- Miles…you're my lil sister, the one I trust, one of my best friends…

Miley- sure I am sweetie

Joe- Miley…I've never felt this way before…I know I'm kind of the jerk one, the one who makes out with girls, the one who just gets the girls for a week… but I just met this girl..and now suddenly everything's changed

Miley- you mean Taylor…

Joe- exactly

Miley- Joe, even "the jerk ones" feel this way at least once…

Joe- Yeah, I'm aware! But what I'm kinda afraid of is my brothers making fun of me in front of her, you know, cuz of my reputation with the girls…and then she'd give up on me…

Miley- Joe…your brothers may be such leg pullers sometimes…but they have a heart too...and even though they sometimes make fun of you because you act kinda….uhm..

Joe- yeah…I know…

Miley- so…they are your brothers…and they are aware that they have to support you no matter what..

Joe- yeah…they're gonna make fun of me no matter what…

Miley- Look, I'll talk to them don't worry!

Joe- thanks Miles…You're the best! *he hugs me and I hug him back*

Miley- so, what do you think of you inviting Taylor for dinner tomorrow? I can cook some pasta…

Joe- I don't know…

Miley- C'mon Joe… You can't hide Taylor from them for the rest of your life!

Joe- yeah…your right…But if they say something, I swear I..

Miley- Don't worry…leave that to me!

Joe- thanks *he smiles at me*

*With Nick*

*Nick's P.O.V.*

*Sometimes, that really makes me..uh..I don't know..kinda jealous. I don't really like when Miley go have this "conversations" with Joe…I mean, she's my best friend…Not his…Hell!* *My phone rings* *It's Selly* *I pick it up*

Nick- Hey Sel!

Selena- Hey Nick! Missing me?

Nick- you don't have a clue!

Selena- always cute! I'm missing you too darling

Nick- So..how's your gradma?

Selena- yeah, she's good…

Nick- so..when are you coming back?

Selena- my mom has to go back because there was something up with her job…so..I'm coming back tomorrow

Nick- really? Great! Oh! Sel, I've gotta tell you something

Selena- what is t?

Nick- I forgave Miley..

Selena- really sweetie? That's really great! I'm very happy for you!

Nick- you ok with that right?

Selena- Sure I am…it was just a misunderstanding… I told you to forgive her

Nick- yeah I know…

*With Joe and Miley*

*Miley's P.O.V.*

Miley- Joe…you being so sweet like that…I don't know how you can act like a jerk! Really…I mean…does anyone else know this side of you? The not jerk Joe?

Joe- Taylor does…and you know…please *I interrupt him*

Miley- don't tell anyone about that! Yeah..I know I know…Joe..we know each other since a long time ago…You don't have to keep saying the same thing every time we talk!

Joe- I know…hehe

Miley- there's one thing I just cant understand…

Joe- what is it?

Miley- why do you act like a jerk with the girls and just act like that with me?

Joe- you and Taylor…

Miley- yeah yeah…but why?

Joe- It's all part of a plan…I act like a jerk with the girls so I can choose the right ones…the ones who are not dating me because of the money, the fame you know…

Miley- you know what? I've never thought of that in this way..It actually makes sense!

Joe- I know…I'm awesome! Thank you so much!

Miley- and back to the Joe we know…haha

Joe- Thanks Miles…you always helps me!

Miley- I know I do…*I wink at him* any time you need…Now…I wanna know a little something…

Joe- what?

Miley- why were you so happy when you got home?

Joe- me and Taylor were walking down the park…and she kissed me! *I could see his eyes sparkling when he said that*

Miley- first kiss?

Joe- yep

Miley- cute!

Joe- so..I think it's better for us to get out now, before Nick gets angry…

Miley- haha..ok then..

*I open the door and get out of the room. I could hear Nick talking to someone on the phone*

Nick- so…yeah..see you tomorrow then.. Bye Sel, I love you so much! *Weird feeling again. I don't know what it is, but this 5 words killed me on the inside. "I love you so much". What's wrong with me? I cant be in love with Nick! No! That'd be totally wrong! Yeah…but still, I cant control these fellings…I cant help it!*

Nick-*coming to our direction* so, how was the "conversation"?

Joe- *grins at him* not of your business curly-haired one!

Nick- hey!! Don't forget you straighten your hair! That makes you a curly-haired too!

Joe- Yeah! But a cool, strong and very hot curly-haired one!

Miley- haha…I loooove your modesty!

Nick- UGH! *roll eyes. Take my wrist and pulls me* C'mon Miles! *we go to his room* Sometimes Joe just freaks me out!!

Miley- calm down…he's not that bad…

*we just hear a noise coming from downstairs. It seems like it's a car noise*

Nick- Kevin's home

Miley- oh yeah, he was out with Dani

Nick- yep…

Miley- I'm going downstairs to say hi to them…

Nick- ok…I'm going with you

*we go downstairs. Kevin is not seeing us, his closing the door*

*so I shout*

Miley- Kevin!! *he turns around and sees me*

Kevin- hey hey!! You guys are finally good again??

*I run to hug him. I love Kevin. He's so sweet. Like the older brother I never had. After Nick, he's my favorite Jonas!*

Miley- I missed you

Kevin- haha..it was just three weeks!...but I missed you to Miles! Is great to have you back!

Miley- thanks!...so..where's Dani?

Kevin- I took her home..she had things to do…

Miley- ooh…ok….hey! I'm gonna change…then we could grab something to eat!

Kevin- what are you two up to?

Nick- Miley says it! *turning his angelical face with a smile to me and then he winks at me*

Miley- *I make a slight smile* I don't know…for me, it could be some pizza…

Nick- then we're having pizza

Kevin- ok…I'll do the request..nick, go upstairs and tell Joe we're having pizza

Nick- ok

Miley- I'm gonna set the table

Nick- don't worry Miles… just go change…leave it all to me..

Miley- so, I'm gonna change and then set the table..

*Nick's already upstairs, and I can tell he didn't hear me*

*I'm on my way to the guest's bedroom, which is almost all taken by me. Since me and they guys have been friends for such a long time, well, you can say we share our houses to each other. While I'm changing I just hear someone running in the house. And it's coming in my direction. I'm half naked so I grab the pillow and covers my chest with it, since I'm aware I'm among boys…Then Nick opens the door in a shot*

Nick- Joe's not *he stops saying what he was saying and just notices me and the pillow. He gets so embarrassed * Oh! …So sorry…I didn't realize…

Miley- * I laugh* don't worry Nick…this is not the first time, and it's not gonna be the last…

Nick- what do you mean when you say it's not gonna be the last?

Miley- uh..*I'm speechless for a second. I wasn't expecting this kind of question. But I swear there wasn't anything mean or perverted on what I said* Never mind… So, you were saying?

Nick- oh yeah! JOE IS NOT HOME!


	17. Episode 17 Come with me!

**Hi guys! **

**First I'd to say I'm sorry! Why? Because I skipped episode 14! I'm really sorry! So, please read it again! It's called NO WAY!**

**So, please review my episodes! All you have to do is go to the bottom of the page, click on the link "Review this Story/Chapter" and tell me what you think about my story! Please, it means a lot! Thanks for reading!**

**~~L!ve!Love!Laugh!~~**

**Episode 17****- Come with me! **

Nick- oh yeah! Joe is not home! *he gets from kind of embarrassing and calm to scared so fast that I couldn't help but laugh. When he sees me laughing he gets angry* Do You think that's a joke??

Miley- No, of course not! Sorry…but your reaction was really funny *he looks at me with the sarcasm look in his face. I stop laughing and clear my throat.* so, what do you mean he's not home?

Nick- I searched for him in the entire house and he's not here

Miley- Maybe the bathroom?

Nick- Nope! But I have a guess…

Miley- what is it?

Nick- his window is open…

Miley- do you think he climbed out the window?

Nick- I don't know…

Miley- but why would he do such thing?

Nick- that's a good question..

Miley- well..dont worry. He's a grown up guy! He knows how to take care of himself.

Nick- we're still talking about the same Joe?

Miley- you know what? Sometimes you underestimate your brother a lot! If you at least get to know him as I do…

Nick- *he's staring at me with his chocolate eyes wide open*

Miley- *I realize I didn't say it the right way* uh…I didn't say it the right way, did I?

Nick- it depends on what you wanted to say…

Miley- I mean, he's really sweet… But he likes to keep his sweetness for himself…and for girls he really likes

Nick- and by girls he likes you mean?

Miley- I mean Taylor!

Nick- oh…yeah *I can say he looked more relieved after I said that*

Miley- *then I just realize what is going on* That's it!

Nick- what?

Miley- Don't worry Nick, I know exactly where your brother is

Nick- and where is it?

Miley- with Taylor

Nick- keep saying…

Miley- he wanted to see her, but he didn't want to give you guys an explanation for leaving this late,

Nick- so he climbed out the window *he finishes* yeah…it actually make some sense… so, I'm gonna chance too

Miley – ok…

*he leaves. It's weird. It looks like those 3 weeks did change Nick a little bit. I mean, of course he's still being the way he is, but I could say he just got a little bitter. But when I say a little is really a little. Only someone who knows him very well could've noticed that.*

*With Kevin*

*Kevin's P.O.V.*

*I'm in the kitchen, half leaned on the table and drinking some coke. I cannot believe I'm gonna marry Danielle in one week! She's such a dream. I've never loved anyone the way I love her. She's so sweet, so beautiful….Just to think of that wavy brown hair and those angels eyes, it melts me down! Now, I really don't know what I'd do without her.*

Miley- Kevin!

Kevin- Oh,hey Miles!

Miley- Joe's not eating with us…

*With Joe*

*Joe's P.O.V.*

*I know they are going to kill me for that! Specially Kevin, but so what? I don't care what they think about my decisions! It's my life, my moves. I know how to take care of myself! Ok, here I am. There's no light turned on. Maybe she's sleeping.* * I climb up to her window and look through it. She's sleeping. She looks so peaceful when sleeping, so cute, so beautiful. I just sit on her roof and watch her sleeping there so gracefully for a while. Then I knock on her window. She doesn't move, so I knock a little louder. She raises her head slowly and looking confused. Then she looks at me.

Taylor- Joe?? *I see she moves her lips in a whisper. I wave to her*

Joe- Hey! *I say in a whisper. She comes to the window and opens it*

Taylor- Joe! What are you doing here?

Joe- sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. *We're sitting there, I'm on the roof, outside her window and she's on a desk right in front of her window. We keep staring at each other. I take her hand* Come with me.

Taylor- To where?

Joe- Come and I'll show you

Taylor- *sighs* Ok. I'm gonna change

Joe- Don't worry, you don't need to change

Taylor- But I look horrible in these pajamas

Joe- You look beautiful as always! *She lowers her head a little but I still can see she blushing* C'mon! *We climb out her window. As soon as we get on the sidewalk she asks*

Taylor- So, where are we going?

Joe- It's a surprise

Taylor- C'mon! Tell me!

Joe- If I tell you it's not a surprise anymore!

Taylor- I don't care. Please tell me. Please, please, please tell me! *look at me making the puppy eyes looking*

Joe- I'm not falling for that!

Taylor- *crosses her arms* Not fair!

Joe- Look at me.*as soon as she turns her face to me I kiss her*

*Back with Kevin and Miley*

*Kevin's P.O.V.*

Kevin-what do you mean?

Miley- He climbed out his window and he must be with Taylor by now…

Kevin- WHAT? Wait! Did you know about that?

Miley- I knew about what?

Kevin- Joe!

Miley- Climbing out his window? Well, I…

Kevin- No! About Joe and Taylor

Miley- Nick told me

Kevin- Nick told you?

Miley- yeah! He showed me the photo

Kevin- he showed you what photo?

Miley- the one you sent him

Kevin- I sent him?

Miley- yeah!

Kevin- but I didn't send him any photo!

Miley- of course you did!

Kevin- who told you that?

Miley- Nick told me that

Kevin- how would Nick tell you?

Miley- with his mouth

Kevin- Miley!

Miley- Kevin!

Kevin- Oh wait! Were you talking about the Pinkberry's photo?

Miley- Duuh!!

Kevin- Oh!

Miley- *laughs a little* That's why I love you! Even when you mess it up, you make me laugh!

Kevin- I love you too little sis!

*Miley's phone rings. She looks at it*

Kevin- Who is it?

Miley- *she looks kind of angry to the phone* uh…*she looks up to me* nobody.

Kevin- uh-hu! *I look at her as not believing in what she said*

Miley- It's just uh…Jenny.

Kevin- uh..ok then. *I don't believe her. I know Miley since she was a child. I know when something is wrong. I turn around pretending I'm going away, then I just turn back fast and take her phone*

Miley- KEVIN!!! Please don't!!

Kevin- I know something's wrong.

Miley- It's not!! Please give me the phone back!! *she almost climbs me to get her phone back, but I don't let her get it*

*I was laughing a little because of her struggling to get her phone. I look at it just to find a message from Selena on the screen. As soon as I read the words, I stop laughing and my smile dropped off. I look at Miley and she looks terrified*


	18. Episode 18 The Three Words!

**Episode 18**** – The three words!**

Kevin- Miley….

Miley- Yes…

Kevin- What does that means?

Miley- *shrugs* Uh… I don't have a clue… *lowers her head*

Kevin- *I don't believe her. And what makes me not believe her? This message on the screen: _I know you and Nick are back together! You better remember about our little conversation. I'm warning you! And don't even think of showing this message to anyone!* _Tell me what is going on.

Miley- *she puts her hands together as begging me* Please don't tell Nick!

Kevin- Ok, I wont. But you'll have to tell me what is going on between you and Selena.

Miley- It's nothing! Really!!

Kevin- *being sarcastic* What? You want me to call Nick? Ok, Nii…

Miley- *She puts her hand on my mouth and interrupts me* NO!! *she takes her hand off of my mouth* Please…

Kevin- Miles, you know you can tell me anything.

Miley- Yeah…I know …And I don't want anyone to think I'm the bad one…

Kevin- What have you done???

Miley- Oh yeah, you know, that helps a loot *being sarcastic*

Kevin- Sorry. But tell me, what is going on?

Miley- I don't want you to think I'm jealous of Selena and Nick

Kevin- I don't need to think anything! That's obvious!

Miley- You want me to say it or not?

Kevin- Sure I do. Sorry, I just couldn't help

Miley- *slight smile* yeah, I'm getting used to this…and that's why I don't want you to think I'm the bad one in this story

Kevin- you're letting me confused! Please tell me what it is!

Miley- Ok…well, everything started when…

*With Taylor and Joe*

*Taylor's P.O.V.*

*I'm feeling so stupid walking down the street on my pajamas. But, I don't really care about it right now. What I do care is where Joe is taking me. He is so romantic, and his kiss is like no other kiss I've ever had. We stop walking in front of a house.*

Joe- We're here!

Taylor- And where is here?

Joe- Come and you'll see *he takes my hand and pull to the back yard of the house*

Taylor- Joe, we can't just invade someone's backyard like this

Joe- Ok, if you wanna go home, we can go home *he walks away to the street. Oh, but now I'm very curious. Even though I know this is something wrong, I wanna know what he wanted to show me.*

Taylor- Joe…

Joe- Yes….

Taylor- Ok, show me what you want to…I'm very curious now

Joe- *Smiles at me. Oh how I love that smile* I knew you'd be! Let's go!

*we walk to the backyard. As soon as he opens the backyard gate I look at the yard just to find the most beautiful, romantic and might I say, magical place ever. There's a small pond, a deck, a small cascade, two benches and it has lights all over the place. My jaw falls open and I feel like my eyes are sparkling*

Taylor- Joe! This is so beautiful!

Joe- Yeah…

Taylor- how did you know about this place?

Joe- It's just a place I like to go when I need to clear my thoughts

*I'm really speechless. I walk into the backyard and lie on the green and soft grass. I seem like a child right now. I look at Joe. His gorgeous smile is on his face. Then he walks to me and lies down beside me. I put my head between his head and his shoulder. He takes my hand.*

Joe- So, what do you think? Was it worth waking you up?

Taylor- It couldn't worth more.

*We both are lain on the grass looking to the sky. This so looks like a movie. The sky is full of stars. The moon is perfect. Oh My God, THIS is perfect. It couldn't get more perfect than that*

Joe- Tay…

Taylor- Yes Joe…

Joe- I love you

*When I thought it couldn't get more perfect, I hear the three words. I'm so happy. He's really cute. I think I've never loved anyone like I love him*

Taylor- I love you too Joe.

*He turns his head to my direction and kisses my forehead. *

*Back with Kevin and Miley*

*Miley's P.O.V.*

* I just told Kevin all that happened and is happening between me and Selena. He looks kind of shocked *

Kevin- I can't believe she did all of that!

*Nick gets in the kitchen*

Nick- Who did what?

*I look at Kevin with the "Please no!" look in my face. He gets it. Then he starts to melt down in sweat. Gosh! I forgot Kevin's not good at keeping secrets like that.*

Kevin- uuh…*he stutters* Uh… hm..

Miley- * I decide to make a move before Kevin ruins everything* Jenny! Yeah, Jenny! I can't believe she bought those horrible shoes to fit with her clothes, just because of that purse she got.

*I look at the boys, both of them has weird looks on their faces*

Miley- What?

Nick- Uh, Nothing. I didn't say a word.

Kevin – Me neither.

Nick-so, news from Joe?

Miley- Nope.

Kevin- Nick, we gotta have a really serious talk with your brother

Nick- Don't forget he's your brother too!

Kevin- I mean, he cant just disappear this late without telling anyone where he is.

Miley- Oh c'mon guys! Joe is 19! He knows how to take care of himself.

Kevin – Are we still talking about the same Joe?

Nick- Yeah Miles, it's Joe! It doesn't matter he's 19! He can do something stupid any time! And he gets in trouble ALL the time.

Miley- Guys! Guys! Trust me! He's alright!

Kevin- So, you knew it!

Nick- I knew you knew it!

Miley- You knew I knew about what??

Nick- Joe disappearing!

Miley- I didn't know about that!

Kevin- then how do you know he's alright?

Miley- you just gotta trust him! I know he is!

Nick- ok, if you say so, I trust you

*Nick's so sweet. That smile, those eyes, his hair… Oh No! Stop it stupid Miley! I'm falling for that again! I have to stop doing that. Door bell rings*

Kevin- I'll get it

Miley- I'm getting the drinks

Nick- I'm getting the remote and the DVD

*Nick's P.O.V.*

*I don't believe in what Miley told me. I bet it wasn't about Jenny they were talking about. There is something they don't want to tell me. But it's ok, sooner or later I'll find out. Now I'm just gonna chill with Miles and watch PS: I Love You. This movie is really sweet. And I know she loves it. I'm so happy we are friends again. She's the best friend I could ever ask for. I got really upset those 3 weeks when we had the fight. We've never had a fight like that. We've never spent so many time away from each other, I mean, we have when we were on tour, but we called each other every day , that is, when we weren't on tour together, but those 3 weeks almost killed me. I never thought I'd miss her the way I did. Now I really realize how much she means to me. And how much she is pretty and her hair, her wavy light brown hair. Nick! Stop it! You have Selena. Miley is just your best friend. But man! She's pretty. Ok stop it! I'm on the couch. Miley is bringing the diet cokes. She puts the drinks on the table and sits beside me. I wrap my arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder. Kevin comes with the pizza*


End file.
